1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a sliding door assembly of the type including at least one stationary and one movable panel wherein the panels are generally formed from a tempered glass plate and are positioned across a doorway through which access is readily provided by selective positioning of the movable panel relative to the fixed or stationary panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding doors which generally include one or more glass panels being slidable along a track assembly relative to one or more fixed panels have been known in the prior art for many years. Such door assemblies are quite popular in that frequently the individual panels are made up of tempered glass sheets which allow a clear view of the exterior through the various panels while at the same time providing ready access into and out of a given dwelling or building in which the door assembly is mounted. Such structures, which are now commercially available, include the various stationary and/or movable panels surrounded by a supporting frame of extruded aluminum or like rigid material. The movable panel is generally slidable or movable relative to a fixed panel along a track assembly wherein the movable panel is supported either from the top header or on the bottom track assembly itself by some type of slide or roller assembly. Frequently, in addition to the peripheral borders or frames surrounding the individual panel, the door jambs including header and supporter base rail portions are also formed from extruder material. Such material is specifically configured and structured for attachement and for support of the panels as desired.
While such sliding door assemblies have enjoyed a great degree of popularity they have also encountered various problems which are generally well recognized both by the consuming public and by the industry at large.
Such problems include the area of security. It is generally recognized that such sliding doors are relatively easy to open for the purpose of accomplishing unauthorized entry. Also, it is sometimes found that the various panels, and particularly the movable panels slidable within the supporting frame or jamb of the assembly become dislodged from their track either through inadvertant removal of the roller assembly from a track runner or from dislodging of various guide components from an overhanging track or rail along which the movable panel slides.
In order to overcome the above set forth problems there is a recognized need in the industry for a sliding door assembly of the type aforementioned which includes numerous structural features generally intended to overcome the specific problems as set forth above and other common problems general to the manufacture and maintenance of sliding door assemblies.
Such a preferred sliding door assembly should include a lock assembly or structure which would greatly aid in the overcoming of any security problem. The support structural components used to maintain the movable panel as well as the stationary panel in their proper operative position should be designed and structured to accomplish support as well as positioning of the panels as intended. In addition, the frame or jamb structure of the assembly should include structural features capable of readily being adapted to the design of the dwelling in which doorway of the door assembly is mounted.